An Ill Fated Expedition
by elfmaiden4legs
Summary: I always wondered after Captain Pellew asks Lefttennant Hornblower to report to him in his cabin in the conclusion to 'The Frogs and The Lobster' what Major Edrington said to him which made him look so concerned? This is my take on that very conversation!


**An Ill-Fated Expedition**

_**Hey all,**_

**Well I know that I don't normally write more than one installment per episode for my 'Like The Son He Never Had' series (well at least I haven't untill now), but I think this episode really called for it, and this was just begging to be written. So as usual I hope you enjoy, and... **

**_Please REVIEW! _:D**

Captain Pellew looked on with a combination of both astonishment and obvious although undeniable relief as he caught sight of the young Leftennant Hornblower, come aboard along with the rest of the exhausted survivors of the British fleet… the fortunate few.

Looking vaguely bewildered, the Captain observed that even from this distance he may have appeared a little absent of mind, although at least alive. He had been sure that nobody could have survived such staggering odds against them, but as he had done countless times before, the young Lefttennant had somehow come through.

"Mr Hornblower, you'll report in my cabin if you please." He gave orders.

"Aye aye sir."

Although this was not immediately necessary he was anxious to speak with the young man, for, apart from his obvious fatigue, it was quite evident to Pellew that the young officer did not appear quite himself, and the Captain observed his pale complexion, dirt streaked features and haunted expression mindfully.

"Captain?" He heard a familiar voice speak as he turned to see Major Edrington and Master Bowles come up beside him. "May I have a word with you sir?" The Major spoke.

"You may." Pellew responded heavily.

"It concerns our young Lefttennant Hornblower." The Major continued emphatically.

"What man? Is he wounded?" Pellew enquired of the officer, failing to keep his tone devoid of concern now as he spoke. His heart sinking with the Major's words.

"No sir," The Major responded, much to the Captain's relief, "but I fear he's in a bad way."

"Bad way?" Pellew frowned.

"Yes sir." The young Marine cleared his throat in a manner which indicated his discomfort as he continued. "You see there was a woman… a young French peasant from the village… well I'm afraid that she didn't make it sir."

"Arh…" Captain Pellew lowered his head, arms folded behind his back as he let out a steady intake of breath in understanding. "I see."

He listened to Major Edrington's retelling of the young Lefttennant's valiant attempt to spare the young woman her dignity and sense of self worth and respect, at the hands of Colonel Moncoutant, and the French fleet. It was his belief that the young woman had found a place in the young Hornblower's heart, he had sworn to protect her from the Colonel, who had started his reign of fear not short after arriving in Muzzllac, and the two had shared something special, which, had it been allowed to blossom, and under different circumstances, may very well have lead them both onto the path of true love… 'though, regretfully this had turned out not to be'.

Captain Pellew knew also that as he listened further, and with concerned intent, the fact that the young woman had died in his arms, mere metres away from safety, would only intensify the feelings of responsibility that the young Lefttennant felt for her, and had it not been for the gallant efforts of Acting Lefttennant Kennedy, Mr Hornblower would surely have been left behind at the Bridge, after it was blown up and destroyed, before the British fleet were forced to retreat.

"I fear his spirit is broken Captain." The Major concluded with regret, although it was not in Captain Pellew's character to make such idle assumptions about his men. When the young, then Midshipman, Hornblower had first joined his company, he had made it quite clear to all of his men that he 'judged a man by what he saw him do', not by mere reports and the stories which preceded them alone, and he refused now to accept this statement.

He was going to have to consider the situation very carefully however, Pellew could tell that. The young man's heart had been broken, and in many respects it would have been easier to heal a man whose body had been broken by a bullet or the sting of a French sword than his soul by lost love. Although Pellew would have considered himself a sorry Captain if he didn't know his men, and especially his own officers well enough to know how they may well take such a blow.

"Then I'm afraid you don't know our Mr Hornblower." He responded perceptively and finally with this, as he made his way below deck to his cabin, where the young Lefttennant would be waiting for him.


End file.
